Kumpulan cerita sableng Ala Hetalia
by Collina
Summary: Berisi cerita Bahlul bin Nista buatan dan cerita orang yang diadaptasi Author. sampai bingung mau ngasi summarynya gimana. Part III: Netherland-Fem!Indonesia-Male!Malaysia-Male!Singapore-Thailand. mengandung stimulus berbahaya.Rated T biar aman. Kalau salah rating Ingetin yah. No bashing. Dont Like don read! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**PART I: BURUNG**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Germany-Fem!Indonesia-Male!Malaysia**

**Warning!: Bukan pairing hanya hubungan biasa| Nista| Gaje| Abal|Typo(s)|Ambigu|Garing**

**Dont Like, dont Read**

* * *

Suatu Hari, Germany tengah mengadakan kunjungan ke rumah Indonesia. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus mereka urus bersema. Mulai masalah alutista, studi banding, dan juga pertukaran pelajar.

Malam harinya, di saat waktu senggang, Nesia dan Germany mengobrol berdua di perpustakaan kecil milik Nesia untuk menghindari nyamuk mutan yang tidak mati walaupun disemprot pakai satu botol kaleng B*ygon, Pintu perpustakaan ditutup. Pada saat itu, Malaysia yang tengah bermain ke rumah Nesia hendak menuju kamar mandi, kebetulan melewati ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi, Frau Nesia. Secara pribadi kau lebih menyukai yang seperti apa?," terdengar suara Germany dari dalam perpustakaan. Malaysia yang mendengar suara Germany mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertapa ke _'bilik termenung'_ -Maksudnya kamar mandi-.

"Hm...secara pribadi...Aku lebih menyukai yang memiliki burung, Mr Germany. Siapapun dia," Jawab Nesia dari balik pintu.

"Hah? Burung?Mereka membicarakan apa? Aku tahu Germany diam-diam suka mengoleksi majalah porno. Kak Nesia juga. Diam diam dia punya vidio AV milik Arul Petercong sama Luna Mayat. Tapi tidak kusangka mereka membicarakan hal tersebut berdua," batin Malaysia. Malaysia berusaha untuk menepis pikiran pikiran nistanya dan kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, selama dia memiliki burung kau akan lebih menyukainya? Kalau boleh tahu apa alasannya?," Tanya Germany datar.

"Uhm...Bagaimana ya...Menurutku yang memiliki burung lebih macho. Seperti Rusia, Amerika..walaupun aku berat mengakuinya. Tapi dia terlihat macho. Dan tentu saja dirimu,Mr Germany," Jawab Nesia dengan nada riang.

"Hah? Namaku tidak disebut? Jadi dia mau bilang aku tidak macho? Aku kan juga punya," ujar Malaysia di dalam hati. Masih tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan Nesia dan Germany di dalam ruangan.

"Ah..be..begitukah Frau Nesia?," dari suaranya, tampak Germany tengah gugup.

" Tentu saja Mr. Germany," Jawab Nesia.

"Bagaimana dengan Malaysia?," Tanya Germany. Tampaknya Germany malam ini kepo banget.

"Malaysia...yah...kata adikku, Kalimantan..dia memang punya sih..tapi berhubung aku nggak pernah lihat langsung, dan dia nggak mau ngasih lihat aku... Jadinya aku ragu. Sebenernya dia punya burung apa enggak sih," Suara Nesia terdengar setengah berpikir.

"Jadi,Ndon...Kamu ragu sama kemachoan-ku? Kamu mau lihat burungku langsung? Oke! Kapan kapan Aku liatin ke kamu." Geram Malaysia yang masih nguping.

"Jadi kau belum lihat punya Malaysia? Aku kira tidak ada rahasia lagi di antara kalian berdua," ujar Germany

"Nampaknya seperti itu. Sebenarnya tidak Juga," Balas Nesia. Germany bergumam dari dalam. Malaysia masih memasang kupingnya Lebar-lebar.

"Tahukah kau ? ternyata Nation-tan memiliki burung yang berbeda beda." Ucap Nesia membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Yah..memang sudah seharusnya begitu kan, Frau Nesia. Namanya juga variasi.," balas Germany. "Tapi apa kau sudah pernah lihat semua?," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm..tidak semua sih. Beberapa. Rusia, saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, tidak sengaja aku melihat burungnya saat aku hendak ke kamar mandi. Burungnya keren banget. Berwarna merah. Besar lagi. Poland juga. Walaupun dari luar terkesan tidak macho, burungnya Luar biasa. Putih kemerahan. Dia sendiri menunjukannya padaku. Aku sampai terpana. Dan satu lagi yang pernah aku lihat. Milik Australia. Saat aku sedang menjemur kasur di halaman belakang, aku melihat Australia menggendong kangguru, sedangkan burungnya digigit oleh koala kesayangannya. Australia sampai menangis karena kesulitan melepaskan gigitan koala kesayangannya yang ganas dari burungnya. Alhasil, Aku harus membantu melepasnya," Kata Nesia panjang lebar. Germany hanya terkekeh mendengar cerita Nesia.

"Yang paling bikin aku kaget, waktu aku main ke rumah Hungary. Pas menjelang sore, Aku lihat Hungary dan Austria sedang duduk berdua di teras belakang. Aku penasaran mereka sedang apa. Ternyata Hungary sedang mainin burungnya Austria!," Nesia mulai heboh. Sedangkan Germany masih nampak tenang. Berbeda dengan Malaysia yang tengah menguping pembicaraan. Dadanya terasa deg-deg-ser mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Indon..Aku tahu kau suka liat bokep sampai aku nyolong diem CD bokep dari kamarmu. Tapi aku nggak nyangka kamu seperti itu Ndon," Tangis Malaysia dalam Hati.

"Mereka memang sering seperti itu Frau Nesia. Bahkan bisa dikatakan setiap hati," terdengar Germany menanggapi cerita Nesia.

"Waw...Kau tahu itu?," tanya Nesia

"Tentu saja, mereka tetanggaku. Bahkan mereka melakukannya ditempat yang dilihat umum.," Jawab Germany.

"Oh..pantas saja kau tidak terkejut. Tapi yang bikin aku takjub, ternyata burung milik Austria Lumayanlah... Warna bulunya hitam dan lumayan besar. Aku sampai terkesima. Hebatnya lagi, dia tidak suka pamer. Seperti si mesum Perancis yang suka telanjang dan terkadang menunjukkan burungnya. Dan juga maaf, kakakmu yang dengan pedenya menunjukkan burungnya dimana mana. Padahal burungnya kecil. 11-12 lah sama Francis." Mendengar cerita Nesia, Germany terkekeh pelan.

"Frau Nesia, sebenarnya yang di tunjukkan kakaku belum sepenuhnya," Balas Germany. Nesia terdiam. Sepertinya ia tengah berpikir.

"Maksudmu?," Ahirnya Nesia bertanya.

"Milik bruder, sebenarnya sama seperti yang dimiliki Austria. bulunya hitam. Bahkan Ukurannya lebih besar. Dari milik Austria," Jawab Germany.

"Ah..ternyata seperti itu. Kalau begitu Lain kali aku harus memaksa Prussia menunjukannya padaku. Aku jadi penasaran. Xixixixixixi," Tawa Nesia

"Ya, Jika kau ingin lihat sebaiknya pada saat Ia bangun tidur. Biasanya terlihat di waktu seperti itu," kata Germany.

"Apa Ndon! Kamu mau memaksa Prussia memperlihatkan Burungnya? Kamu nggak takut vital regionmu di caplok? Cukup aku aja Ndon yang suka nyaplok regionmu..walau belum yang vital," Malaysia yang pikirannya semakin liar karena pembicaraan mereka berdua meratap dalam hati.

"Eh ya Mr. Germany. Ngomong ngomong burungmu bagaimana bentuknya? Aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Tapi hanya di foto yang ada di Album Italia. Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung.," Ucap Nesia..

"Ah...Ka..ka...ka..ka..kauu mau melihatnya, Frau Nesia?," Tanya Germany gugup.

"Yah..jika dirimu berkenan ," sahut Nesia malu malu

"J...J...ja...tunggu sebentar. Akan kuperlihatkan," Balas Germany. Kemudian terdengar seperti suara zipper dibuka. Nesia terpekik.

"Luar biasa . Milikmu memang Paling Luar biasa. Cocok denganmu. Ah..Besar, Hitam..Ujungnya merah. Seksi sekali...,"

"Ah..d..danke Frau Nesia," Ucap Germany terbata bata.

"Aku benar benar takjub dengan milikmu Mr. Germany. Bolehkan Aku sentuh punyamu?," Pinta Nesia.

"Kalau kau mau menyentuhnya silahkan Frau Nesia. Tapi aku khawatir Ia nanti lepas kendali," Ujar Germany.

"Apa? Nesia mau pegang apanya? Ya Tuhan. Kakakku benar benar kehilangan akalnya," Ujar Malaysia. Tangannya sudah berada di Handle pintu. Bersiap membuka pintu jika ada sesuatu.

"Terimakasih Mr. Germany. Ah..tenyata benar benar seperti dugaanku..Rasanya nyaman sekali. Ujar Nesia.

"Hati hati menyentunya. Ia sangat sensitif," beberapa saat setelah Germany menyelesaikan perkataannya, Terdengar suara jeritan

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa," pekik Nesia." Hentikan..Hentikan..Jangan seperti itu. Sakit! Tolooong..Mr Germany, hentikan!," Malaysia membuka handle pintu. Namun sia sia. Pintunya terkunci.

"Ah..Frau Nesia. Ah...Maaf,Aku sudah bilang kalau Ia sensitif. Kalau lepas kendali begini, aku juga susah..ah..," Terdengar suara Germany.

"Sakit..Sakit . Hentikan kumohon," Teriak Nesia. Malaysia yang berada di luar berpikir keras bagaimana caranya masuk ke ruangan terkunci yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah DOBRAK

"Ku..Kumohon Tenanglah Frau Nesia. Kau sudah berdarah. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Ouuch," Sahut Germany. Malaysia mengeluarkan kuda-kuda silat Gayungya. Dan mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"DEMI TUHAN! HENTIKAN PERBUATAN MESUM KALIAN! DOSA! DOSA!," Capscie Author jebol gara gara Malaysia mendobrak pintu sambi ngomel. Sedangkan Aktivitas Nesia dan Germany, serta sesosok Burung elang berbulu hitam dengan Cakar berwarna merah yang sedang menyerang Nesia dan Germany yang berusaha menangkap burung tersebut terhenti.

"Malooon...," Teriak Nesia yang penampilannya acak acakan dengan bekas cakaran burung di tangannya. Germany segera menangkap Elang hitam yang menjadi peliharaannya sekaligus Maskot dan Lambang Negaranya.

"Kau tidak apa apa Frau Nesia?,"Tanya Germany setelah memasukkan Burung miliknya dan menutupnya dengan kain hitam.

"Ya, Aku tidak apa apa Mr Germany. Hanya sedikit Luka," Jawab Nesia sembari tersenyum. Malaysia membelalakkan mata dan membuka mulutnya.

"Ya Tuhan...Ternyata kalian dari tadi ngomongin burung bahas burung peliharaan kalian toh," Tanya Malaysia. Nesia Mengernyitkan alis.

"Ih..Nguping ya...Dasar Malon Kepo," Hardik Nesia "Kalu bukan memang apa lagi?," Lanjutnya. Germany berdehem.

"Ehm..saat kau masuk tadi aku dengar kau bilang mesum? Mamang kau pikir kami sedang melakukan apa?," Tanya Germany pada Malaysia. Wajah Malaysia memerah. Sedangkan Indonesia tersenyum menyerigai.

"Oh..Jadi Malon berpikir mesum nih...cie malon..Malon mesuum..malon mesuum...," ejek Nesia. Malaysia membalikkan punggungnya.

"Diem lu Ndon! Gue mau ke kamar mandi_. Terpesong_ kan niat gue," Ujar Malaysia. Kemudian ia segera berlari ke luar ruangan dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Sedangkan Germany tersenyum menahan tawa. Dan Indonesia sudah ngakak dengan tidak elitnya melihat tingkah laku Adiknya.

* * *

Nb: Terpesong= terjerumus/ tidak sejalan dengan awal mula

**Curneh Author (Curhatan Aneh):** _**Hyaaa...karya Kelima saya yang nyampah di FHI. humor pertama saya. Gimana? Garing? geje? gampang di tebak? errr...Ini terinspirasi dan berasal dari pembicaraan Author di Halaman Facebook bersama Teman Author yang sama sama Gak jelas. Bahas apa ujungnya malah ngomongin burung dan menghasilan pikiran Ambigu.**_

_**Jika berkenan saya mohon Previewnya untuk memperbaiki gaya penulisan maupun ide cerita saia di tulisan yang akan datang. Kritik secara sehat, karena kritik itu bersifat membangun. Jangan nge flame ataupun nge-bash karena dua hal itu bisa membunuh karakter #diamukMassa**_

_**Oke, sekian dulu bacotan dari saia..Makasih Buat readersyang udah baca**_

_**:***_

_**Malon: Genit lu cium cium**_

_**Author: sebodo amat ah lu..**_

_**Grazie**_

_**~Collina~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: It is My Frist Time, Neth..**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Netherland-Fem!Indonesia-Male!Malaysia-Germany-OCMale! Brunai Darussalam**

**Warning!: Nista| Gaje| Abal|Typo(s)|Ambigu|Garing|OC|OOC| Menjurus  
**

**Dont Like, dont Read**

* * *

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9.00 pagi. Nesia yang sedang bersama kekasihnya, Netherland bersama sama memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tertutup yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Nesia menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring di atasnya. Sedangkan Netherland duduk di samping Nesia dan membelai kepalanya.

"Neth...Ini pertama kalinya, buatku" beberapa patah kata dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Wajah Neth tidak berubah. Masih saja stoict. Namun matanya memandang dalam dalam mata Nesia.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa apa. Ada aku," ujarnya menenangkan Nesia.

" Tapi Neth...Aku takut..aku takut sesuatu terjadi padaku jika kita melakukan ini...," Sahut Nesia. Neth hanya tersenyum memandang kekasihnya yang seperti ini. Nesia memang unik. Kadangkala ia bisa mengamuk seperti kuntilanak yang kesurupan pocong, namun di saat tertentu ia bisa seperti kelinci manja yang menggemaskan.

"Jangan Khawatir, Nes. Tidak akan terjadi apapun, apalagi yang merugikanmu. Aku Jamin. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu aku yang bertanggung jawab.," Ucap Neth. "Jadi, bisakah kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan semua ini?," Lanjutnya sembari menatap Nesia dalam dalam. Nesia mengangguk pasrah. Neth tersenyum puas kemudian mengecup kening Nesia.

"Jadi, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?," Tanya Neth pada Nesia. Nesia mengangguk. Neth beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya. Melonggarkan sedikit kerah bajunya. Kemudian mendekati Nesia dan menyentuhnya.

"Ah..Neth..kumohon pelan-pelan. Jangan terlalu terburu buru," pinta Nesia memasang _puppy eyesnya_. Wajah Neth bersemu merah melihat wajah Nesia yang super duper imut di saat seperti ini. Ah, bisa saja dia kehilangan kendali. Namun mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Nesia, dia harus berhati hati agar tidak mengalami trauma.

"Iya sayang. Jangan tengang. Relax saja. Oke," kata Neth

"Neth...dibasahin dulu. Germany bilang padaku, supaya rasa sakitnya berkurang, keadaannya harus basah," celoteh Nesia.

"Iya aku tahu itu," Neth dengan wajah stoictnya menyentuk milik Nesia dan dam membasahi bagian tersebut tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Nesia memejamkan matanya sesekali mengintip apa yang dilakukan Neth. Jantungnya saat ini berdegup kencang sekali.

"Yah, sudah selesai. Sekaranglah saatnya," Neth mengeluarkan sesuatu miliknya dari tempat penyimpanannya. Kemudian menunjukkan miliknya kepada kekasihnya Nesia. Nesia membulatkan matanya. Melihat benda milik Neth, ia tiba tiba merasa takut.

"Inilah yang nanti akan masuk ke tubuhmu, Nesia.," Ucap Neth.

"Neth...Besar sekali, Aku takut..Aku takut akan sakit," pekik Nesia. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Hanya sakit sebentar kok. Setelah itu kau akan terbiasa," Ucap Nether. Ia mengelus milik Nesia, Menekannya .

"Oke, Nes. Aku mulai ya," Ujar Neth. Nesia yang ketakutan menutup mata menggunakan jemari tangannya. Neth mendengus.

"Buka matamu, Nes. Lihat saja aku. Tidak apa apa kok," Ujar Neth sembari berusaha membuka Tangan yang menutupi mata Nesia. Nesia menurut.

"Oke, Nesia. Aku mulai. Aku mulai masukkan. Tenang ya," pinta Neth. Sedangkan Nesia hanya pasrah, walaupun Ia sedikit ngeri. Benda milik Neth, perlahan lahan masuk ke tubuh Nesia.

"Ah...Neth...Pelan pelan. Sakit...," Desah Nesia, ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Tampak kesakitan.

"Ini karena pertama kalinya. Setelah ini kau akan mulai terbiasa. Tenang saja," Neth memandang Nesia yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Ia semakin memasukkan barang miliknya hingga batang seluruhnya berada di dalam tubuh Nesia.

"Ah..Neth...rasanya sakit...," rintih Nesia. Neth tidak menggubris. Ia tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya.

"Nah, sekarang buka sedikit. Sekarang lihat baik baik ya," Pinta Neth. Nesia menurut.

"Ah...Net...Neth...aku bisa merasakannya...Aku keluar...Aku keluar...Ah...banyak banget keluarnya Neth," Pekik Nesia. Neth Hanya Tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kukatakan. Tidak apa apa kan?," Jawab Neth.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak. Tampak dua orang pemuda bertampang melayu. Yang satunya berkacamata dengan muka merah padam. Sedang satunya lagi sibuk berdzikir.

"WOI! INDON! GUE TAU LO LEBAY! TAPI NGGAK KAYA GINI JUGA KALI! MASA DONOR DARAH HEBOH BANGET! DIALOGNYA KAYA ORANG LAGI XXX," Marah pemuda berkacamata, yakni Malaysia adik Indonesia yang menyebabkan Capcslock Author jebol lagi.

"Aih..Malon! sibuk aja lo. Lo kan nggak ngerasain Apa yang Gue rasain!," Nesia tak mau kalah. Sedangkan pemuda satu lagi, yakni Brunai masih terus berzikir. Ia merasa apa yang didengarnya dari balik tembok merupakan percakapan nista yang perlu disucikan dengan kembang tujuh rupa ditambah satu kali pembersihan menggunakan tanah.

"Emang dasar lo lebay! Kaya sinetron lo!," Balas Malaysia.

"Alah, Sinetron gue lebay lo juga demen Lon, Malon Alay!," Hardik Nesia

"Heeeh! Kenapa Pada ribut di klinik. Mengganggu pasien Lain aja!," Germany tiba tiba muncul menggunakan Jas putih dokter langsung ngomel pada Malaysia dan Indonesia yang tengah adu mulut.

"Dia yang mulai!," Sahut Malaysia dan Indonesia Bersamaan.

"Hah? Nggak salah Lon. Gue ga bakal Teriak kalau lo ga mulai,"Sergah Nesia

"Gue Juga gak bakal Marah kalau lo nggak Lebay,"Balas Malay. Mereka berdua beradu _deathglare._

"Hentikaaaaan!," teriak Germany sebelum dua kakak beradik ini memperpanjang pertengkarannya yang tidak penting. "Ini Klinik, bukan Pasar!," lanjutnya. Nesia dan dan Malaysia diam seketika, kemudian mereka mendengus secara bersamaan dan membuang muka.

"Ah..Dr. Germany. Ini kantung darahnya. Sedikit lama. Aku harus menenangkannya sejenak karena Ia baru pertama kali donor darah." Kata Neth pada Germany sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru bertuliskan PMH (Palang Merah Hetalia) yang berisikan beberapa kantung darah dimana salah satunya adalah darah yang baru saja diambil dari tubuh Nesia bersamaan dengan sejuta kehebringan.

"Ah, Terimakasih Dr. Netherland. Dimana Jasmu. Tadi kau memakainya," Tanya Germany

"Oh..Tadi aku melepasnya. Habis ruangan ini gerah sekali," Jawab Neth seadanya. Tangannya mengibaskan kera. Germany mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menyerahkan darah ini ke kurir rumah sakit yang sudah menunggu. Pasien benar benar kritis," Ucap Germany dijawab dengan anggukan Neth. Germany meninggalkan empat mahluk absurd tersebut di ruang pengambilan darah.

PART II END~~

* * *

**Curneh Author: Bagaimana? Apakah Fict ini semakin nista oleh tiulisan tulisan saya yang menjurus ke arah yu know what lah. Oke, saya akui. Saya ngetik ini malem malem. Dimana kondisi saya sedang Mesum-mesumnya, walaupun malam ini belum tingkat akut. **

**Cerita ini saya adaptasi dari Komik strip yang saya temui di suatu situs Indonesia (saya lupa dimana) #pikun #dibunuhMassa. Beberapa dialog saya ubah, saya tambahkan saya kurangi..pokoknya saya permak deh..wohohohoho**

**#digilesLeopard**

**Saatnya membalas Review ^_^)/**

**Terimakasih buat Yang telah bersedia membaca dan sudah meninggalkan Review. Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya..**

**_Bluebell:_**_ Makasih Revienya. Nation juga manusia, yang tak lepas dari pikiran mesum. Termasuk Malaysia yang diem diem suka nyolong CD/ Vidio rating M khusus 18xx. Hohohoho_

**_Mina Miyaguchi:_**_ Memang ada adegan kok..adegan Nesia dicakar sama burungnya Germany setelah dielus-elus –Kenapa ini juga saya rasa ambigu ya-. O.o_

**_Lonely'Strawberry:_**_ Huweeeh...Gampang ketebak ya...Ngomongnya sama Germany sih. Yang burungnya udah diketahui umum #plakkkk #maksudloh (Author dicekek Germany. Coba sama yang burungnya terselubung gitu..siapa ya..Iran? #haaaah?_

**_Skeyesphantom:_**_ Hai...Hai..Hai...(kibarin sapu tangan) #digiles. Kenapa nggak PrussHung...Saya juga baru kepikiran, Kenapa nggak PrussHung? Harusnya ada PrussHungnya. Kenapa nggak kepikiran ya saya. Argghhh... *Jedotin kepala ke tembok. #berdarah. Oke, lain kali saya buat PrussHung._

**_Ryu3oktober:_**_ Ah..PrussHung... *Ngacak-ngacak tanah. Iya, Lain kali bikin ambigu ala PrussHung. Kesesesesese  
Prussia: Hei, Author tidak wesome. Jangan ikuti tertawaku  
Author: Gak apa kan. Biar ketularan Awesome kaya kamu *kedipin mata #diGebukHungary_

**_Sindy Beilschmidt:_**_ Aha...kurang mesum? Oke, Chapter ini saya bikin lebih mesum. Kalau kurang mesum juga agaknya saya perlu les mesum tambahan sama abang France  
France: Ada yang mau diajarin mesum? Ohonhonhonhonhon  
Author:Kyaaaaa...Tidaaaakkkk #Kabur_

**_Star-BeningluvArthur:_**_ Makasih reviewnya. Hehehe. Saya usahakan biar pemikiran seperti Malon merajalela #Hah?_

**_Shiroi Usa-Chan :_**_ Thanks reviewnya. Kalau masalah zipper, itu lho..zippernya kain item yang biasanya di pakai buat nutupin kandang burung. Jadi burungnya di masukin kandang terus di tutup kain gitu. kebanyakan emang Cuma ditaliin aja. Tapi saya pernah liat punya kakek saya, ada zippernya kecil. :D_

**_TeQuero:_**_ Terimakasih TeQuero-san...wah..anda suka yang mengarah ke H ya...khukhukhu..kok sama *aduh keceplosan. _

**_Lovinekochan:_**_ Iya, Cuma lambang burung yang dijadikan peliharaan kok #anggap saja begitu. Nyahihihihi *ketawa ala kuntilanak._

Chapter selanjutnya...saya update dihari pertama masuk kuliah *Nggak ada yang Tanya. Jika berkenan saya tunggu Reviewnya. Saya menerima kritikan dan pertanyaan dari para readers dan ditampung dengan senang hati. Tapi...No Bash..

Sekian ceramah dari saya. Takut di protes gara gara ada ngambil jobnya(pak ustad).

Terimakasih udah baca sampai akhir..

Grazie mille

**_~Collina~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**We Make it Together**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**OC!MaleMalaysia-OC!FEmIndonesia-Nethereland-Thailand-OC!Singapore**

**Warning! AU|Nista| Gaje| Abal|Typo(s)|Ambigu|Garing|OC|OOC| Menjurus**

**Dont Like, dont Read**

* * *

Januari, hujan mulai sering mampir di kawasan Asia Tenggara Khususnya Indonesia. Membuat siapapun malas untuk melakukan apa apa. Yang ada di pikiran hanyalah makan, tidur, makan, dan tidur. Termasuk personifikasi Negara kita Tercinta, Indonesia. Dari sore tadi, yang Ia lakukan Hanyalah Makan, Tidur, menonton televisi dan bermalas malasan hingga badannya yang semlohai menjadi semakin gen—eh...montok. walau tubuhnya tampak makin gen—ehm..maksudnya montok, Nesia tetap merasa badannya masih semlohai seperti dulu.

"Woi Ndon..., perasaan dari tadi kerjaan lo makan tidur, makan tidur. Gendut loooh," suara Malaysia mengejutkan Nesia. Nesia berdecik pelan. Tidak suga keasyikannya diganggu oleh 'adik tersayangnya' itu.

"Ah...Berisik aja sih...suka suka gue. Lagian juga masih gendutan lo daripada gue," balas Nesia, sembari menyeruput bandrek yang dibuatnya.

"Yakin Lo masih gendutan gue, Tuh...Liat...aja lemak udah kaya anak babi," sergah malaysia dan disusul dengan pendaratan cantik gelas plastik di kepalanya. Nesia segera beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju timbangan. Ia melangkahkan kaki naik ke atas timbangan tersebut dan wajahnya pucat.

Eh...tu,,,,tujuh puluh...kilooooo...," Ujar Nesia terbata bata "WAAAAAAHHHHH...TIDAAAAAKKKKK... GUE GAK MAU JADI GENDUUUUTTTTT," tangisnya. Sedangkan Malaysia memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Gue bilang juga apa...Dasar Gendut," Ujar Malaysia. Sedang Nesia Menangis pasrah.

" Help me...lakukan sesuatuuu...," Ujar Nesia dengan mata berkaca kaca. Sembari menatap Malaysia. Menyebabkan wajah Malaysia mengalami semburat merah.

"Er...berani bayar berapa looo?," balas Malaysia. Namun tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dari wajahnya. Nesia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Malaysia.

"Apapun akan Kulakukan Untukmu adikku sayang...asal jangan Budayaku, makananku, Tanahku dan Identitas Nasional yang ada pada diriku...terserah kau mau apakan aku...," goda Nesia. Wajah Malaysia semakin memerah karena pikiran Nistanya yang tidak bisa author ceritakan berkeliaran.

"eh...Eh...ap...ap..apa-apaan ndon," Ujar Malaysi terbata bata. Sedang Nesia terkikik melihat perilaku adik kecilnya.

"hahaha, ya nggak lah...mana mau gue bayar lo...tapi minta bantuin dietnya beneran,," Balas Nesia. Malaysia menghela nafas. Namun berselang kemudian evil smirk keluar terlihat di wajahnya.

"So, you really wanna make it Ndon?," Tanya Malaysia pada Nesia. Nesia mengangguk. Dengan sigap Malaysia menggendong Nesia.

"eh...Eh...Ngapain lo gendong Gue lon...Malooon..Turuniiiiiin," ronta Nesia yang tidak digubris oleh Malaysia. Malaysia segera membawa Nesia ke kamar. Menghempaskan ke tempat tidur, dan mengunci pintu. Wajah Nesia memucat. Sedangkan Malaysia hanya tersenyum nista.

"We _will Make it Ndon, we will make it together_," Mata Malaysia berkilat. Sedangkan Nesia, duduk di atas kasur dengan perasaan was was.

* * *

"Nes...Nesia... aku dataaaang," suara seorang Pria yang gaya Rambutnya melawan Gravitasi bumi terdengar. Yak, itu suara Nethere.

"Nesia tidak ada, Ana? Tumben sekali. Jangan Jangan dia sedang keluar, ana?," Thailand yang bersama dengan Netherland juga heran.

"Tidak mungkin Kak Nesia Keluar. Hujan hujan begini mana mau dia keluar. Palingan juga dia lagi tidur di kamar. Coba aja periksa Kamarnya," celetuk Singapura. Thailand dan Nethere setuju. Mereka bergegas menuju kamar Nesia. Betapa Terkejutnya mereka ketika menemui kamar Indonesia yang tertutup rapat, dan mendengar suara Desahan dan Rintihan dari Personifikasi Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu.

" Lon..Hah..Hah...Hah...aku...hah...sudah...hah..hah..hah...Jangan..lakukan..lagiii...sudah..ampun...," terdengar suara Nesia dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

"Hah...tenanglah...aku akan membuatmu bahagiia..hah...santai saja,,,hmm...aku kan bersikap lembut padamu...," Malaysia berkata dengan nafas tersengal sengal. Dari Luar pintu, Singapura, Thailand dan Netherland yang menguping di luar hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Mereka sedang Apa? Kenapa mereka ,dan Nesia..dia mendesah seperti Itu?," Bisik Nethere pada Thailand dan Singapura. Yang dia ajak bicara hanya terdiam, kemudaian menggelengkan kepala dan lanjut menguping. Hal tersebut dilakukan juga oleh Netherland.

" Lon..sampai..hmph...sampai kapan kau lakukan ini padaku...kau tak lihat...aku sudah basah seperti ini," Tanya Nesia.

"Hm...Lakukan terus sampai aku puas. Dan hmmmm...sampai aku ingin berhenti," ujar dengan datar dan bernada penuh arti.

"Uhm...Malon...aku...sudah benar benar..basah..., aku tidak kuat lagiii..berhenti menggodaku," Rintih Nesia. Di balik pintu, Nethere, Thailand dan Singapura semakin panas mendengarnya. Terutama Nethere. Rambutnya yang jabrik jadi semakin berdiri.

"ehhm...Tunggu sebentar lagi. Jika seperti ini wajahmu manis sekali. Wajah yang tak akan pernah dilihat siapaun...kecuali Neth..mungkin," ujar Malaysia.

"Neth..huh..tak pernah...melakukan ini padaku...hah...baru kau...," balas Nesia. Wajah Neth Merah padam. "seharusnya saat Nesia Ke amsterdam aku Raep saja dia," pikirnya.

"hm..jadi Baru aku ya...okey,,,hm...sekarang buka kakimu lebar lebar. Kita akan mulai permainan Intinya.," Ujar Malaysia. Nesia menurut. Ia membuka kakinya lebar lebar.

"Segini aja ya Lon," ujar Nesia. Malaysia Hanya berdehem. Sedangkan Netherland yang mendengarkan percakapan tadi semakin merah. Menahan kesal.

"Tahan ndon..aku mulai," Ujar Malaysia sembari menggerakkan Badannya perlahan lahan ke arah Indonesia.

"Akhhhhhh...,sakiiiiiiiit..., hentikan," pekik Nesia

"Ini kali Pertamamu kan Ndon," Tanya Malaysia, terus mendorong tubuhnya ke arah Nesia. Nesia mengangguk. Malaysia tersenyum puas.

"BERANI BERANINYA MALAYSIA BEGOK MENGAMBIL JATAHKU DI SAAT PERTAMA NESIA. TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!," gertak Nethere

'BRAAAAKKKK!," dengan sekali dobrak, pintu kamar Nesia berhasil terbuka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NESIA-KU!," teriak Nethere. Sedang Thailand dan Singapura berpelukan melihat Nethere yang tengah mengamuk. Nesia dan Malaysia menatap Nethere yang tengah mengamuk tiba tiba dengan pandangan bingung –dan sedikit tersiksa bagi Nesia,- dan posisi yang Aneh. Nesia Membuka Lebar kakinya ke kiri dan kanan dalam keadaan lurus. Sedangkan di belakangnya Malaysia Mendorong tubuh Indonesia sehingga tubuh Nesia membungkuk. Yah..semacam senam kelenturan dan mengecilkan perut.

"Neth...Kau mau datang kesini, kenapa tidak menghubungiku dahulu," Tanya Nesia dengan Pandangan heran dan setengah menahan sakit. Netherland membelalakkan mata.

"Ah..kau sendiri, apa yang kalian lakukan?," Ujar Neth. Nesia menghela Nafas.

"Olahraga Neth...biasa...mumpung hujan. Hahahahahha," Ujar Nesia yang kontan membuat Neth sweatdrop.

"Waduh...Aku kira kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu, Ana," Ujar Thailand

"Iya, Suara kalian Apa banget dah. Kedengeran sampai Vietnam. Lebay tau nggak," Balas Singapura.

"Iya, Bikin orang mikir aneh-aneh aja," sambung Netherland. Malaysia Mengernyitkan alis.

"Hah? Mikir Aneh...? Maksudmu? Aku...dengan kakaku melakukan...wadaaaaaaaaohhhhh!," Belum sempat Malaysia melanjutkan kata katanya, kakinya ditendang oleh Nethe.

"SAKIT TAU! Dasar Vampir Pedo Mesum!, jangan samain gue ama lo. Gue gak mungkin Nge raep Indon di rumahnya sendiri! Paling gue bawa ke rumah gue dulu!," Perkataan Malaysia berhasil mendapatkan Triple hajaran dari Singapura, Netherland dan Indonesia sendiri sehingga menyebabkan Malaysia Terkapar dengan Nistanya.

* * *

**A/N: wahahaha...berapa Abad Fict ini saya Abaikan. Gaya penulisan saya jadi agak berubah gini ya...yah,,,maklum..namanya juga lama nggak nulis.. Karena TUGAS NUMPUK! T^T**

**Tadinya sih saya mau bikin Lemon. Tapi gak jadi. Yah..jadinya seperti ini. Ngomong ngomong soal diet,,,Ini sedang jadi masalah pribadi saya..karena...BERAT BADAN SAYA NAIIIIIKKKK ,**

**#frustasi**

**Ehm...kalau di baca...cerita ketiga kayaknya agak kurang rancu ya? Sepertinya saya harus minta privat lagi sama babang France**

** France: Mau Privat dengan abang...Berduaaa~~~? #kedipin mata**

** Author: Ngaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk #kaboooor**

**Oke...Saatnyaah Bales Revieeew!**

_**-StarBLAr: Nggak Alay kok. Kalaupun Alay seperti saya, Harus dipertahankan. Karena Alay itu Langka dan menjadikan hidup lebih Indah~~~~ #ketauansayaalay. HIDUP ALAYYY! Thanks Reviewnyaaa**_

_**-Memenesia: kuntilanak kesurupan pocong..sepertinya agak susah dibayangkan..apa dia minjem baju pocong? Atau mengganggu orang dengan cara loncat-loncat sambil goyang pingul? #mikirkeras Ehhh.. Typo? #NgecekLagi..Ya ampuuun..Iya typo. Ah~~~saya memang nggak teliti T^T. Makasih Koreksinya Memenesia-san #ciumjauhalafrace**_

_-__**Mina Miyaguchi : Ya ampun..jadi Kamu Flu...Doitsuuuuu...Tolong ada pasieeeeeen**_

_**Doitsu :Datang dengan bawa suntikan raksasa**_

_**Author: Suntikan gajah buat apa?**_

_**Doitsu: Katanya ada yang sakit?**_

_**Author: Ya nggak gitu juga kaleeee #facepalm**_

_**Dank U reviewnyaaa ^^**_

_- __**Sindy Beilschmidt: Pembersih debu? Mau yang merk airl*x apa merek biasa? Honhonhon  
#ketawanistaalafrance**_

_**Makasih Reviewnyaa :D**_

_- __**Adelfia Kirkland: Lain Kali kita buat Nominasi Ratu Lebay. Boleh juga...Hohoho..Makasih Reviewnya :3**_

_- __**Mokakoshi : UK Nesia..Nanti Dulu yaaa...Suatu saat, menemukan keambiguan yang tepat #apasih**_

_** Makasih Reviewnya ^^**_

_- __**Shadow Green : Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang dimaksud. Syukurlah kalau anda Merasa Terhibur. Saya bahagia #taburtaburbunga. Makasih Revienya :D**_

_- __**blubell: Ampuuun...Hurufnya jadi gede sendiri siiihhhh #sembunyi. Yang beneran? Ini juga lagi kepikiran. Tapi gak tau mau nulis gimana. XD  
Makasih Reviewnyaa**_

_- __**Stawberry'Lawllipop: Eh...Ganti Penname?Hehehe...Makasih Reviewnya...saya usahakan Lebih Pervy lagi, setelah ke-pervyan saya berkurang #plakk  
Thanks Reviewnya :D**_

_- __**Maruki Shitochi: sengaja di bikin Menjurus kok #gampared  
Makasih Reviewnya ^^**_

_- __**Aline Azure : Mau nulis Tengah malam sekarang nggak bisaa...Tengah malam saya bercinta sama tugas...#nangis  
Makasih Revienyaaa :D**_

_- __**Iamanindonesia: Iya...permintaannya saya kabulkan. Sama Malon nih chap ini :3  
Makasih Reviewnyaa**_

_- __**Los Azulgrana: Lagi cari Ide gima biar makin ambigu T^T  
Makasih reviewnya**_

_- _**_Orzpesaliusm : Kyaaa...di Fave...Muchas Gracias buat fave dan Revienyaa d(,)b_**

**Sekian dari saya. Kritik saran untuk cerita maupun penulisan saya, saya terima dengan senang hati. No bashing..**

**Grazie Mille**

**~Collina~**


End file.
